The Alleys
The Alleys is the first chapter in Crash Course. Strategy Campaign There are 4 First-aid kits near the crashed helicopter. Also, there is one Submachine Gun and one pump shotgun in that area. There is a building where pills often spawn there near the heli. Versus The Infected Boomers: There are numerous areas in The Alleys in which Boomers can go completely undetected even if they are directly in front of a Survivor. Some of these areas include the dark shadowy portions of the rooms found in the first alley with the empty moving van. If a Boomer manages to spawn and crouch inside the dark patches of the small hardware room beside the truck, he/she can go completely unnoticed by Human-controlled Survivors often mistaking the camouflaged Boomer as a black trash bag until the Survivor finds the time to examine the dark spot. Another useful strategy for Human-controlled Boomers would be to mislead survivors by breaking the last or second skylight panel in the warehouse but refrain from unloading your bile. Once the survivors find the shattered panel as a false alarm, try vomiting on them from the open skylight that you consider the least expected opening above the warehouse or simply leap down from the open skylight panel that had been already passed by the survivors as being secure and catch the group off guard. Another more common method would be to camp in the Witch's spawning area(s) in order to vomit on survivors too reluctant to crown the Witch. If that is not possible simply "use the Witch as a hostage" by standing close to her making your explosion as a trigger to startle her. Another useful strategy would be to camp on the bridge above the Survivors prior to the finale and vomit on them as they pass by. Hunters: The Alleys is by far the best section to put Human-controlled Hunters skills to the test. The first narrow alley is extremely useful for Hunters to practice and demonstrate their "wall-jumping" skills/techniques. If a group of skilled Hunters have mastered all possible techniques for pouncing on survivors in the beginning portion of the level, they could gain make themselves into potential threats to the survivors trek. Halfway through the level past the warehouse, the Witch has a tendency to spawn around that area. Hunters could use this to their advantage by performing a technique already known to many long term players of the game as the, "witch barrier". This technique mainly involves harboring as many of the Human-controlled Hunters as possible around the Witch but avoid crouching down to charge your jumps until the survivors body profiles are within line of sight since the Hunter will begin to growl and ruin the element of surprise. Once the survivors are irritably close to the Witch's personal space, have all of the Hunters charge at any survivor they find as being a safe and clear pounce. Also, try to pounce once the Witch has been startled. Tank: The Tank randomly spawns in The Alleys but the most common spawn points are before reaching the bridge or while the survivors are crossing the bridge. There are many cars, dumpsters, and forklifts that can be thrown at the survivors, so use this as your advantage. This is is one opportunity to get the 20 cars pile-up achievement (dumpsters work as well). It's much easier to win before the survivors reach the bridge since they are usually caring a pump shotgun or sub-machine gun. Other than that the Tank uses the same tactics in the other campaigns. Try to avoid climbing certain areas like the van that the survivors have to climb down since it will give the survivors plenty of time to shoot and run. The survivors will also attempt to stun you with propane tanks and pipe bombs since most people will try to get the Tank stumble achievement or burn you with molotovs since it will slow the tank down. The tank mostly appears about two times throughout The Alleys level. Survival Table Method :Near the place where pipe bombs, pills and Molotovs are found, there is a room with a table. The Survivors have to stand on or be near the table. To make this method work, 3 survivors should grab auto shotguns and 1 survivor an assault rifle to protect them from Smokers. :Note: The wall near the hummer can be broken by the infected. Shelf Method :In the room adjacent to the one above there should be a single shelf in the corner of the room, Have two survivors stand on the shelf with assault rifles, and the others against or near the shelf with auto shotguns or assault rifles. When the Tank comes either go out into the open and fight him, or have the two on the ground lead him a merry dance around the room. :Note: 'There are weapons right in front of the shelf, two pipe bombs and six Molotovs on the shelf, and some pills in the adjacent rooms, so supply runs should be rare. :'Note: The vent to the right of the shelf will be used by special infected. :'Note: '''This works with A.I. : Trivia * The body of the Chopper Pilot can be found directly behind the starting point of this chapter. Each Survivor will comment on this, excluding Bill. * Francis thinks that the Survivors are in Canada but Louis/Zoey will often point out that they are in Pennsylvania. This also indicates the location they are in. * When entering the Warehouse, Safe room Graffiti can be found in the small room adjacent to the entrance. Judging by the fact that the graffiti is found in a room that is not an official "safe room", the graffiti found inside the room supports some theories that a group of bikers were using it as a makeshift safe room. * Judging by the graffiti mentioned above, the bikers mentioned in the graffiti are believed to have taken a similar view on the Infection in a manner much like that of Francis since the graffiti features a tally made by a biker gang which more than likely represents a Infected kill count for each biker. The tic marks on the tally marked with different colored marker could probably represent the amount of Special Infected killed, or could just have been the use of any drawing implement available at the time (hence why they're right after the next, and there are none towards the end). In conclusion, the bikers' reaction to the outbreak can be seen as being more practical than serious due to their aggressive and violent nature. * Some graffiti features the title "Angels of Death" and skulls below with names on them, as well as a large group of tallies (660). It may indicate that, most likely, a band of bikers (according to the name and the skulls) stayed there till their death and counted their kills as they held out. *There is a note next to the sketches of the gang skulls mocking them saying, "World is coming to an end and they are drawing pictures." The writing above it inscribes, "SICK Bastards", probably agreeing with the previous comment on the bikers moral values. *Francis mentions working for a delivery company after passing by a delivery truck. He continues and claims he quit because some guy laughed at his shorts. *The new starting menu screen takes place of the fallen helicopter of ''The Alleys. However, this menu screen update may be exclusive to the PC version of the game since the menu screen for the X-box version appears to be completely unchanged. *It is possible that this level is a test of the new director abilities to be seen in Left 4 Dead 2, at least in part. For example, the alarmed cars can be in different places around the level, and random weapon spawn where they aren't always in groups, a common occurrence in Left 4 Dead 2. *There is a Glitch in this Level at the Howitzer-Crescendo: When you fire the Howitzer and set the blockade in flames there should always come a few hordes to attack you. In this extemly rare glitch not even one Infected will show up and you can just wait until the flames are down to go to the Safe Room. Gallery File:L4d garage01 alleys0004.png|The Alley File:L4d garage01 alleys0005.png|The warehouse File:L4d garage01 alleys0006.png|The building File:L4d garage01 alleys0010.png|Just past under the bridge File:L4d garage01 alleys0011.png|Near the river File:L4d garage01 alleys0012.png|Storage are near the river File:L4d garage01 alleys0014.png|The Crescendo Event File:L4d garage01 alleys0016.png|The Bridge File:L4d garage01 alleys0017.png|The entrance to the warehouse that has the safehouse. Category:Crash Course Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Chapters Category:Downloadable Content